1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to holding portable computers in place and more particularly to a holding device for a portable computer that can be placed on the dashboard of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the maintenance of buildings, structures, and other power installations, such as for example wind power installations, usually requires mobile computer equipment, in particular data processing apparatuses such as for example notebooks, laptops, palmtops or the like. The problem which arises is that of providing for adequately holding stands and stable platforms for mobile computer units. As maintenance and upkeep operations have to be carried out not just when the weather is good, it is desirable for the mobile units which are required for work or building maintenance to be mounted within a vehicle for the duration of the maintenance procedure.